


42andlovingyou WHO ARE YOU

by lovingness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingness/pseuds/lovingness
Summary: atsukita kiss kiss
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	42andlovingyou WHO ARE YOU

"Kita, I love you."

"Wow, Atsumu. Me, too."

[Atsumu and Kita kiss passionately.]


End file.
